


Yes Colonel

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Coupled [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: what do you want—as part of a fantasy?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Coupled [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Yes Colonel

“What do I want?” she asked him surprised by the question. “Just you.”

“What I mean is—what do you want—as part of a fantasy?” he tried again.

She looked at him with disbelief “You don’t want to know my fantasy’s Jack, its okay, I have you its more then enough for me.” She told him.

“Come on Samantha.” He whispered to her. “Are you telling me for the past eight years you never imagined us together?” he asked.

“Of course I did.” She admitted. “I did on the Prometheus, when I was seeing things, one of them was you and we—”

“We—” he teased her.

“I may have let us make out—for a few seconds—”

He smiled completely inappropriately.

She blushed pink.

“Did it feel good?” he asked her.

“Oh yeah!” she admitted.

“Hold on that was before Pete?” he asked.

“It was kind of a double edged sword, you were—or rather the figment in my mind which manifest itself as you was telling me to move on. More or less—and I thought about what it would be like to kiss you for just a minute—” she swallowed heavily “I wanted it so much but—I convinced myself you were a safe bet, we could never be together so you could never hurt me, not really.” She took a deep breath and shook her head “Not loving you turned out to be more painful.” She whispered.

“For both of us.” He whispered back, before he moved on the conversation “So you must have thought of **_us_** before right?”

“Yeah.” She admitted.

“So what were we doing? What was your fantasy?”

She licked her lips and swallowed nervously “Well there is one—” she said carefully.

* * *

Sam’s eyes darkened as she saw him stand in her doorway. His jacket was highly decorated and stood against the dark blue background of the jacket. Sam’s hear fluttered as she looked him up and down before she swallowed “Sir.”

“You wanted a meeting?” he asked her with a smirk around his lips

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Come in.” She offered her arm waving beside her as he walked past her.

“What can I do you for Captain?” he asked her as she closed her door.

“I think you know, sir.” She said purring the ‘sir’ in his ear, with the purr he lifted her off the floor and pinned her against the wall. He was surprised by the excited squeal which left her mouth but remained focus on the task, after all this was _her_ fantasy.

“I think I need to demonstrate.” He whispered lowly in her ear.

He captured her lips and then stumbled them to the bedroom “Stockings off Captain.” He almost growled at her.

“Yes sir.” She whimpered, her shoes sliding off and she pulled at her stockings them coming down, she tossed the carelessly away.

He lay her on the bed and looked at her. This was going to be tricky if he was going to pull this whole thing off, especially catering for what she had fantasized about, but he was going to try his damn best to do it.

She looked at him at his hesitation “Colonel?” she asked of him as she looked nervously towards him.

“Don’t worry—” he soothed her “I’m coming.” He said as he knelled at her feet and started to kiss her there.

* * *

Jack could feel her heart racing still, his hand was still tucked under her shirt and bra, both items still on. She was breathing hard, and her whole body was still shaking in aftershock, but he could barely believe his luck when she lay her head on his shoulder from her straddling position and she whispered there “You know I never had that fantasy before I met you, it was always you in those fantasy’s.” She told him. “I—I—just that was better then _any_ of the fantasies.”

He smiled and reached out with his hands find her cheeks he stroked her and whispered to her “Thank you for letting me be part of your fantasy.” He told her. “God honest its so damn intimate.” He said as he found her lips and kissed her again. “So even when you were promoted you were always a captain in these?”

She nodded and snuggled her nose into his neck. “I was a captain when I first—” she trailed and looked down at his chest.

“You don’t need to be ashamed Sam.” He whispered to her “believe me back when you were captain you weren’t the only one having fantasy’s.”

She nodded and looked up. “Does it matter that I defaced the uniform?”

He chuckled “You gave me the best reason to wear it.” He whispered “So was it every time I wore it?”

“Ohhh yeah!” she blushed.

“Just as a Colonel?” he asked sounding almost disappointed.

“No—no not just as a Colonel.” She said with a grin to him “Just this was my first fantasy about it.” He smiled smugly for a split second before he covered it up quickly which made her laugh. “Yes General,” she whispered “I absolutely fantasize about you, exactly as you are.”

He smiled and kissed her again “Your heart is still hammering, are you okay?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” She said breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“You have plenty more?” he asked her.

“Fantasies?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.  
“Yeah.” She confirmed back.

“Excellent.” He managed to joke as Mr Burns which made her laugh.

She rocked gently back then forth then asked him “So um, what are your fantasies then?” 


End file.
